Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Episode 6
Training is the sixth episode of Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors. Synopsis The members of Tekkadan need a guide in order to reach Earth despite Gjallarhorn's surveillance. To gain a powerful backer, they attempt to negotiate with Teiwaz, which is based in the Jupiter Sphere. Suddenly, they recruited Hei and the rest his friends from another universes. So, they decided to train themselves hard before escorting Futaba Ichinose and Chitose Karasuma to Earth and the deaths of Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars. Meanwhile in The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion, Leo Conrad and Sally Land became the victimized exeperiments done by Gunther Prozen and his minions. Yuinshiel Asteria warns her followers that they need to stay alive with the help of the Cyberse Duel Monsters. After the discussion is done, Leo and Sally were accompanied to look the Wild Liger. Transcript Valor Spacestation Leo Conrad: "Lady Yuinshiel Asteria, Sally and I have decided to talk about the training. The training will make all heroes powerful. So that, we can find the true peace for the rest of the Multi-Universe." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Very well, Leo Conrad. The Symphogear heroines and their friends are training themselves to get stronger. So that, they'll be more prepared to survive dangerous military traps like Dainsleif Team units. The powers of the Symphogear heroines and the Egyptian God Cards can be the keys to the victories of our heroes." Leo Conrad: "Precisely, I can watch the heroes training themselves to get stronger. Once, Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars are dead. We'll go straight to Gunther Prozen and his wicked men." Sally Land: "Really? My lady." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Easy, there. You know, you and your boyfriend will become the sacrifice vessels to assume the Wild Liger's evolution into Beast Liger." Sally Land: "Sniff... Please, I don't wanna die if I want to live." in Training Space Station Wataru Kurenai: "Here we are, people. The training space station it is the best place where the heroes trained themselves to get stronger." Hester Shaw: "My lord, You are helping me to get stronger in order defeat Thaddeus Valentine." Wataru Kurenai: "The training is ready for the heroes." Gentoku Himuro: "My lord, I shall train and mentor them to become stronger. I knew I can use the transformation into Kamen Rider Rogue." Himuro clicks and activates the Crocodile Fullbottle. Sclash Driver: "Crocodile! (Guitar riff)" Himuro inserts the Crocodile Fullbottle into the Sclashdriver. Gentoku Himuro: "Henshin!" Himuro activates the Sclash Driver transformation into Kamen Rider Rogue. Sclash Driver: "Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa!" Rogue (Gentoku Himuro): "I am always ready to train them to be stronger. Let the training begin, my lord." Wataru Kurenai: "Good, Mr. Himuro. My soldiers will train these martian heroes to get stronger. Good luck to you." Rogue (Gentoku Himuro): "Yes, my lord." Himuro enters the sparring/training area. Grease (Kazumi Sawatari): "Hey, Himuro. It's time to spar." Everyone: "Yaahh!!" Elsewhere Hei: "My name is Hei. My self-prclaimed nickname is known as the Black Reaper or Black Devil. It is my duty to kill Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars who had done recently successful of killing Mikazuki and Orga. To be or not to be... It is a despicable question for me to have. I know that Rustal Elion is like Count Dooku from Star Wars. Once, he is killed. We'll go straight to Gunther Prozen in the final battle. Revenge must be mine." in the training stadium Yuna Yuki: "Milinda Brantini, Don't be hard on yourself. Be happy." Milinda Brantini: "No big deal. We're traning themselves to get stronger." Yuna Yuki: "That's right enough." Dominic Toretto: "Easy there, little guy. Everything is going to be prepared for the war against the evil dictators like Gunther Prozen. Let's focus together." Greg Heffley: "Sure." Gaim (Kouta Kazuraba): "Hey, Kaito! Friendly sparring is good for us to have." Baron (Kaito Kumon): "Yep! That's too good for us. We can get revenge to kill Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars before we go straight to Lord Prozen." Chitose Karasuma: "Nariaki Utsumi is going to mentor our heroes. So that, they can get strong." Futaba Ichinose: "Don't worry, Chitose. We need to keep on praying for them to survive the Deinsleif Team Assaults." Chitose Karasuma: "No problem, sis." Futaba Ichinose: "No big deal, Chii-sama." Norimichi Shimada: "Indeed, you and your friend" in [[The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes)|The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion] HQ] Luigi Latorre: "Lady Yuinshiel Asteria, the Symphogear heroines and their friends are training themselves." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Good, my peasant. You and your friends are only best hope to end Gunther Prozen's reign of terror. So that, the peace will return." Leo Conrad: "My lady, you mean that Sally and I might die together to become the sacrifice vessels to cause the evolution of Wild Liger into Beast Liger." Sally Land: "Me, too. Let's hope that we can save Arashi and his friends from dangers." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Is that so?" Rena Asteria: "Sis, are sure that Leo Conrad and Sally Land will die saving them?" Yuinshiel Asteria: "No. There has to be a way to save Leo and Sally from death." Leo Conrad: "Hey! It is impossible!" Sally Land: "What?! It is not fair! Please, forgive us, our lady." rabbit and the human girl emmerged from the shadows. Bugs Bunny: "Eh? What's up, pals?" Leo Conrad: "Huh? Who on Multi-Universe are you, guys?" Bugs Bunny: "My name is Bugs Bunny, docs. It is nice to meet you, guys. And, this is Midori." Midori: "Hi, people. I knew you can do better than that." Luigi Latorre: "Nice to meet you, guys." Bugs Bunny: "Indeed, doc. You know that Wild Liger will assume its powerful and fastest form to become the Beast Liger." Midori: "Yeah, Sally Land. It is very honorable to be together." Yuinshiel Asteria: "In that case, we should show you my loyal guards and my supporters." Cyberse monsters arrive. Yuinshiel Asteria: "These are my bodyguards and my supportive geniuses. Introduce yourselves, please." Sally Land: "Yikes! What are those creatures? These are Cyberse monsters." Decode Talker: "Do not be afraid, human heroes and friends. I am Decode Talker. I am going to help you and your friends to be well trained before the war started." Encode Talker: "I am Encode Talker. I'll protect all of you from harm." Backup Secretary: "Backup Secretary, at your service, my lady." Backup Operator: "Backup Operator, I am in charge in fixing mechas and machines, my lady." Yuinshiel Asteria: "That's enough, all of you. Introduction is finish. I like to give both of you is this pendant. This pendant will sacrifice both of you and your boyfriend to assume Wild Liger's upgraded evolution into Beast Liger. So that, you and you borfriend will save the world against Gunther Prozen and his minions." gives the pendant to Sally Land. Sally Land: "Wow! The pendant is precious. Does it mean that Leo Conrad and I can become the sacrifice vessels to assume Wild Liger's evolution into Beast Liger?" Leo Conrad: "Yes. What if Sally and I can come back as living ghosts or souls to help heroes?" Sally Land: "Hey, it is ridiculous. I knew it will be our fault you know." Yuinshiel Asteria: "That is enough, both of you. No more romantic arguements. Please, look after Wild Liger." Leo Conrad and Sally Land: "Thank you, our lady." Conrad and Sally Land exited. Yuinshiel Asteria: "Backup Secretary. Backup Operator. Everyone. You must look after the Wild Liger." Bugs Bunny and Midori: "We will." Backup Secreatary and Operator: "We will, Lady Yuinshiel." Yuinshiel Asteria: "Good." Bunny, Midori Backup Cyberse Duel Monsters and Code Talkers exited. Yuinshiel Asteria: "May the Gods of the Multi-Universe be with you." in the Mecha Chamber Room Backup Secretary: "Here we are, heroes." Backup Operator: "This is Arashi's first form Lion-Type Zoid, the Wild Liger." Leo Conrad: "This is Arashi's Legendary Lion Zoid. I've never seen that Lion-themed Mecha Animal or Lion-Type Zoid before." Sally Land: "Leo Conrad, don't get too anxious. Okay." Leo Conrad: "Thank you again, Sally Land." Backup Secretary: "Alright, all we need to is to check that Zoid. Come on, Operator." Backup Operator: "Got it." Leo Conrad: "Excuse us, Bugs Bunny. Midori" Bugs Bunny: "Yes, Leo Conrad." Midori: "What's up?" Sally Land: "We can tell you a story about what happened in the past." Bugs Bunny: "Okay, tell." in 2015 Sally Land: "When Leo and I have particiapated in the Laboratory Experiment Performance done by Gunther Prozen's minions. Unfortunately, we became the victimized experiments done by Gunther Prozen's mad scientists." back in 2015: Leo Conrad and Sally Land elctrified and totured by one of Gunther Prozen's men. Sally Land and Leo Conrad: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sally Land: "Suddenly, We were held as prisoners in four years of military captivity. Unfornately, Guardian Eatos arrived to help and save us from Gunther Prozen's grasp." in 2015 ended. Back in the present day. Leo Conrad: "That's right. We've escaped the Knights of Gjallarhorn HQ. Still, Gunther Prozen and his minions are trying to capture us." Bugs Bunny: "So, the story was good. Very well, docs. We can go together." Midori: "Let's go and have fun, everyone." heroes exited. in the training arena stadium Hibiki Tachibana: "We feel free as the divine wind. Right, Mr. Tendou." Souji Tendou: "That's right we can go and have fun. So, no worries at all." Miku Kohinata: "Wow! My seventh Symphogear armor is amazing! Guys, let's go and have fun!" Arashi: "Guys, let's go!" Luigi Latorre: "Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. All is well. We can find a way to kill Rustal Elion and the Seven Stars." Chris Yukine: "Luigi, that's alright. We can go together." Luigi Latorre: "That's right, pals. Let's rest for now." Conrad Sally Land and their friends arrived. Sally Land: "Luigi Latorre. Friends of Symphogear heroines. All of you are the best hopes of saving humanity and countless species from extinction." Leo Conrad: "We can rest and train more. So that, we can end Prozen's tyranny just before all of species can become extinct, including Pokemon and Digimon." Bugs Bunny: "That's right, everyone. May the Gods of the Multi-Universe be with us all." in Training Space Station Milinda Brantini: "Dad, the training is done!" Sento Kiryu: "Good, my daugther and friend. I knew we can rest well. We can continue another adventure tomorrow." Dominic Toretto: "Hey there, Kamen Rider Scientist. We can rest. Let's resume the adventure for tomorrow." Sento Kiryu: "That's very Good for you, Bald Buddy." Greg Heffley: "I knew we can rest well tomorrow." Marika Kato: "Everyone, the training is finished and dismissed. Come back when you're ready tomorrow." Everyone: "Thank you, ma'am. May the Gods of the Multi-Universe be with us." Previous Episode Beyond the Dangerous Adventures Next Episode Rescue Stats Major Events *The start of the training of our heroes. *Debut of Hei from Dark than Black. *Debut of Midori from Zoids. *Debut of Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes. *The truth newly noticed that Leo Conrad and Sally Land became the victimized experiments done by Gunther Prozen and his mad scientists. Characters *Yuinshiel Asteria *Rena Asteria *Leo Conrad *Sally Land *Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *Dominic Toretto *Greg Heffley *Milinda Brantini *Tsubomi Kido *Wade Owen Watts *Shouya Ishida *Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Soichi Isurugi *Misora Isurugi *Sawa Takigawa *Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Professor Kukui *Professor Burnet *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin *Suzuka Kamiki *Gas-House Gorillas *Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *He Jin *Hyde Kido *Bastion Misawa *Horrid Henry *Mirei Mikagura *Etemon *Volcamon * Yūna Yūki * Mimori Tōgō * Fu Inubouzaki * Itsuki Inubouzaki * Karin Miyoshi * Sonoko Nogi * Futaba Ichinose * Chitose Karasuma * Alice McCoy * Norimichi Shimada *Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *Kivat-bat the 3rd *Kate Green *Gentoku Himuro/Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Rogue *Rinna Sawagami *Nariaki Utsumi *Akari Tsukimura *Leena Toros *Aila Jyrkiainen *Hester Shaw *Kouhei Araki *Jiro *Ramon *Riki *Luigi Latorre *Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Hibiki Tachibana *Tsubasa Kazanari *Chris Yukine *Maria Cadenzavna Eve *Shirabe Tsukuyomi *Kirika Akatsuki *Miku Kohinata *Ruuji Familon *Heero Yuy *Kira Yamato *Setsuna F. Seiei *Kenzo Tenma *Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Atra Mixta *Arashi *Gunther Prozen (mentioned only) *Midori (debut) *Bugs Bunny (debut) *Hei (Darker than Black) (debut) *Backup Secretary (debut) *Backup Operator (debut) *Guardian Eatos (cameo only; debut) Mechas *Wild Liger (debut) *Beast Liger (mentioned only) Category:Luigi777 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Videos Category:Episodes in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors